


Bridge Over Troubled Waters

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Croatoan Virus (Supernatural), Destiel Promptober, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: After traveling from 2007 to 2057, Sam and Dean Winchester try to unravel the story of Castiel's mysterious past. They run into a helpful witch who tries to help.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Freeze and Divination





	Bridge Over Troubled Waters

Castiel, Dean, and Sam were searching the library in Waterville to see if any books contained legitimate lore that they could use to track down both Castiel's origin and possible ways to fight the Croatoan virus that had brought this world to the brink of total collapse.

Dean stuck by Castiel's side as he browsed through the books, while Dog sat patiently next to Sam as he read through an encyclopedia of mythology and supernatural creatures. 

Sam bellowed out suddenly, "I found a reference to Castiel." When Dean and Castiel returned to the table Sam was sitting, Sam looked up at them excitedly. "Now get this. According to the lore, Castiel is the angel of Thursday and the shield of God."

Castiel blinks, "Angel?"

Dean stated, "There's no such thing as angels, Sam. Remember the last time you thought something was an angel it turned out to be a spirit who just thought he was an angel." 

Sam grimaced, "That doesn't mean I don't believe."

"If angels really existed, wouldn't they have done something to stop all the evil in the world. Mom said angels were watching over me. She was wrong."

Castiel paled as he remembered flaring his wings to prove to Dean that he was an angel. He staggered slightly. Dean caught him quickly by putting an arm around his waist. He asked concerned, "You ok, Cas?"

"I think I'm an angel, Dean." Castiel looked up at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Don't let Sam fill your head with nonsense," Dean grumbled.

Castiel pulled himself away. "No, seriously, Dean. I think I'm an angel."

Sam supplied helpfully, "He eats way too little, he barely sleeps, he can smite things, he is immune to zombies."

Dean replied gruffly, "You're immune to the Croatoan virus too. We found that out. Maybe it just doesn't impact everyone."

Dog suddenly growled before a woman's voice with a strong Scottish accent called out, "Manete." A whoosh of magical energy swept over them, and they froze in place as a diminutive redheaded woman entered the room. She looked at them and said, "I thought sensed something very powerful here."

Dean tried to talk but couldn't because of the spell. She looked at them indecisive for a moment before turning to Castiel. "You are not of this Earth, lad. Can we talk?" After staring at his eyes for several seconds, she released him from the spell.

Castiel growled, "Do not hurt Sam or Dean."

"I don't want to be harming a pretty hair on their heads, my dear. But they are hunters. I am a witch. Can you make sure they don't kill me either if I do you all no harm?"

Castiel stared at the brothers for a moment before saying, "I will not allow you to harm them or for them to harm you. You have my word."

After the witch released them, Dean pulled his gun. "You don't speak for me, Cas."

Castiel calmly stepped between him and the witch. "She will come to no harm as long as she doesn't try to harm you. If she does, I will end her. Besides that, she's the first human I've seen in years that hasn't come through the stones." When Dean lowered the gun, Castiel addressed the woman, "I am Castiel. This is Dean and Sam and that," he said gesturing to the dog, "…is Dog."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Rowena. I am traveling and I sensed your presence. I was curious to see what you were," Rowena replied.

"You say you have traveled? What's out there besides a whole lot of nothing?" Dean asked.

Rowena pursed her lips before answering, "Nothing along the eastern seaboard beyond the odd small human encampment or two. If you go west, Iowa, Kansas, and the Dakotas still have some settlements. I have not ventured to the West Coast yet. However, I hear there are still some major population centers there."

Sam stared at her, "What are you looking for?"

Rowena shrugged. "I'm used to living in primitive environments, so this is not a big deal for me. I have been traveling to museums to pick up an odd artifact here or there. I find them useful in my research and my art."

"What the hell happened here, Rowena?" Dean waved around the room. "Where are all the people?"

"After the outbreak, most people were turned into zombies or killed. They quarantined this area and people shot at everything that came out all about oh, 50 years ago or so. Most zombies do not have a long shelf life after being turned; however, some are more resilient than others."

"Before you were born?" Sam asked.

"I'm older than I look, Sam, my lad," Rowena said smugly. "I look good for my age."

Castiel said slowly, "I do not remember who I am or why I am here. Can you help me figure that out?"

Rowena gave him an appraising look before saying, "Sit down, darlin'. I will do my best to help you."

She pulled out a set of tarot cards and placed them in a cross formation on the table. She was silent as she turned each card over. She looked up at him dazed when she was done. "I see the death of a loved one in the past. An act that might have driven you to desperate measures. You grieved deeply for what you lost, and you went through some sort of chaotic change." She tapped on the Tower card on one edge. She moved her finger to the middle cards. "But here the center, in the present, I see the dark cloud lifting. I see that a new truth will arrive and that your heart will be unbroken."

Dean scoffed, "Well, that's unhelpful."

Rowena looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Readings are not always clear cut. I can't go tell him what lottery numbers to buy even if lotteries were still in existence. I can tell you that he broke many rules to get here and he undid many things to try to find that which he lost. I can tell you that he has suffered, more than any being should have. However, I think his suffering will bring a reward. A second chance."

Dean replied stubbornly, "But it doesn't tell him anything."

Castiel said quietly, "I believe it does, Dean. It helps, Rowena. Thank you."

"What did you get from that?" Dean asked.

"May we talk alone?" Castiel said.

"And leave Sammy with a witch?" Dean protested.

Sam interjected, "I'll be fine with her. She has no reason to hurt me. Go talk to Cas, Dean."

Dean reluctantly followed Castiel to another area in the library. "So, how does that help you figure things out, Cas?"

"I think I caused you to die in my timeline. I chose to try to undo that harm. In doing so, I broke this reality, this version of Earth, and caused more grievous wrongs. I think it's time for you and Sam to return home. This place is my penance. I deserve it."

"That crap doesn't mean anything. It doesn't matter what you did, Cas. It matters what you do. From this point forward. You heard her; you get a second chance."

Castiel paused, "My second chance should not put you in danger. I've may have already caused the death of one iteration of you."

Dean rolled his eyes slightly, "Cas, I rather have you cursed or not."

Castiel's eyes glazed over as remembered standing in a dusty barn next to a car in a sheet. Memory Dean's word said, "Sorry, but I'd rather have you, cursed or not. And anyway, nut up, all right? We're all cursed. I seem like good luck to you?" Emotions flowed over Castiel of forgiveness and understanding.

He shook his head to find Dean looking at him concerned, "You ok, Cas?"

"Dean, what if I'm being punished for what I did to you?" Castiel protested. "What if all of this is what it is supposed to be for me? You and Sam don’t belong here."

"Whatever you did, I forgive you, Cas."

"But you don't know what I've done."

"I don't know what the past version of you might have done. But I know what the current you has done. You took me and Sam in. You fed us. You saved a puppy from a pack of zombies and adopted it. These are all good things, Cas. You protect things. If you're an angel, you're a guardian angel."

Castiel grimaced of another memory flashed through him of standing in a kitchen with Dean and telling him that angels were warriors of God and he was a soldier. Castiel said stonily, "I don't think this is going to work out the way you have planned."

"Then we'll improvise and make up the rules as we go along."

"And if we lose the game?"

Dean rubbed his hand on Castiel's arm. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." 

"Is it really that easy, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Well, the bridge might have some trolls living under it that we'll have to kill first. But yeah, Cas, it's that's easy."

For the first time since he could remember, Castiel felt a small glimmer of hope.


End file.
